


I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Wuthering Heights - Freeform, Ziam hate each other, a sort of WH's story without death, not really but
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1885. Zayn et Liam se disputent les faveurs et l'amour de la même femme. Même si, au bout d'un certain temps, Elinor ne compte plus autant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.</p>
<p>(La fille nulle pour les résumés, le retour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie une.

**Author's Note:**

> A Beth. Merci pour ces trois jours merveilleux. Je t'aime très fort.

 

_(Heathcliff, in Wuthering Heights, after Catherine's death)_

 

_One-Shot écrit à partir de ce montage. Zayn a les cheveux mi-longs et Liam a retrouvé ses boucles du temps de WMYB._

  

*

_Musiques d’ambiance :_ _[Wuthering Heights – Ryuichi Sakamoto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oUcmForp_E) ; _ _[After the Fall – Two Steps from Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSH-_ScN6G0) _

*

 

_1885_

 

Une unique pièce était encore allumée dans le manoir de Geoff Payne. Il était pourtant quatre heures du matin. Allongé dans son lit, son fils unique, Liam, relisait pour la énième fois le même livre. Il ne se lassait jamais de replonger dans cette histoire tumultueuse, celle de _Wuthering Heights_. Les héros de la tragédie vengeresse l’accompagnaient souvent dans ses nuits blanches. Le châtain était un enfant gâté et romantique, plus Edgar Linton qu’Heathcliff, mais pourtant doté d’une froideur et d’un corps qui ferait rougir de convoitise plus d’une femme.

 

Lord Payne voyageait beaucoup, et n’emmenait jamais son enfant dans ses bagages. Il n’était pas encombrant, loin de là, mais sa mère préférait le garder près d’elle. En secret, cette femme, douce en apparence, rêvait de le voir marié à une jolie fille d’un excellent parti. Il lui fallait épouser une véritable princesse, peut-être même une jeune parente de la famille royale ; tout ce qui serait susceptible de plaire à Mrs Payne, à l’esprit calculateur. Cette femme manipulait les gens à sa guise, et son fils devait se montrer digne de son nom.

 

Il était vrai que Liam savait se faire respecter et apprécier. Il nourrissait le mûr projet d’avoir une brillante carrière dans la magistrature ou de simplement profiter des largesses que lui offrait le prestige de sa naissance, bien au chaud dans un fauteuil moelleux les soirs d’hivers et caracolant à cheval dans la lande durant l’été. Sa secrète passion restait néanmoins les livres. Il les dévorait, les savourait encore et encore, se délectant des mots qui s’alignaient sous ses yeux, de ses contes romanesques et enivrants à souhait. Il avait déjà dévalisé la bibliothèque du manoir, qui était pourtant assez grande et haute de plafond. Les rayonnages grimpaient jusqu’en haut, mais qu’importe : Liam y montaient pour y lire les meilleurs ouvrages, les plus anciens et poussiéreux.

 

Et cette nuit-là, il était confortablement installé au milieu des couvertures, le dos appuyé à des coussins, son livre préféré dans les mains. Ses yeux virevoltaient de ligne en ligne, inlassables, jamais fatigués. Il tressaillit légèrement en entendant la grande horloge du salon sonner la demie, mais ne reposa l’ouvrage sur sa table de chevet qu’après l’avoir convenablement terminé. Il étouffa un bâillement, se sentit enfin las et épuisé. Il s’étira voluptueusement, se glissa entre les draps et se pencha pour éteindre la bougie. La flamme tressauta et vacilla avant de disparaître pour de bon, laissant traîner de légères volutes de fumée qui s’étiolèrent dans la chambre. Au-dehors, la pleine lune éclairait la croisée de la fenêtre, infiltrant ses rayons entre les tentures mal fermées.

 

Liam frissonna et se blottit sous les couvertures. Il jeta un coup d’œil au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce d’une douce chaleur. L’automne quittait peu à peu ses parures rouges et orangées, et l’hiver s’installait insidieusement pour lui voler sa place, l’espace de quelques mois. Cette année-là, le froid serait rude dans la campagne anglaise. Le châtain espérait ne pas avoir à trop sortir pour se montrer au milieu de la haute société. Il y avait bien peu de bals en cette période, mais ces quelques cérémonies étaient toujours bonnes à prendre. Les voisins savaient à qui ils avaient affaire et on ne tarissait plus d’éloges sur ces courageux qui bravaient le froid pour emmener danser ces dames.

 

Liam avait vingt-deux ans. C’était l’âge idéal pour songer à se marier. Il n’était plus question de perdre du temps. Sa mère le lui rappelait constamment chaque matin. On commençait déjà à parier sur des fiançailles au printemps prochain. L’heureuse élue était fille d’un ministre, et Mrs Payne s’accordait à dire qu’elle était parfaite pour son unique enfant. En réalité, tout le monde dans la haute société s’accordait à dire qu’ils formaient un couple magnifique. N’eut-ce été qu’Elinor et Liam avaient dû se voir, en tout et pour tout, dix fois en quinze ans. Ils se connaissaient depuis l’enfance, et cinq ans les séparaient l’un de l’autre.

 

Pour Lord Barrow, sa seconde et dernière fille avait l’âge parfait pour se marier. Malgré ses nombreux prétendants, il craignait de la voir encore seule le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Et, dans cette campagne exilée, il devenait toujours plus compliqué de marier une jeune femme au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient, à compter des dix-huit ans. L’homonyme de la demoiselle, Miss Dashwood, issue de _Sense and Sensibility_ et dont elle avait hérité le prénom, avait aussi eu du mal à être mariée. 

 

Si Liam vouait un véritable culte à Brontë, Elinor et sa mère ne juraient que par l’une des plus belles œuvres d’Austen. Le combat était parfois rude entre les deux futurs fiancés, l’un et l’autre défendant ardemment des causes justes, portées par un seul sujet, très certainement le plus romantique de tous : l’amour. Mais si la passion qui conduisait à la mort et à la vengeance était pour Master Payne une véritable preuve d’amour, il n’en était pas de même pour Miss Elinor, qui s’épanchait des heures durant sur la tendresse et l’attente.

 

Le ministre voulait des fiançailles expresses et un mariage grandiose et féérique. Les préparatifs commençaient même à se faire. Néanmoins, un évènement de taille vint tout troubler, par un matin brumeux de novembre. Un coursier débarqua dans l’antichambre de Lord Barrow pour lui remettre une missive. Son plus vieil ami était mort la veille, terrassé par une crise de goutte. Il lui laissait tous ses biens. L’homme était mort seul, officiellement. Mais, depuis une quinzaine d’années, il avait reconnu un enfant, un bâtard né d’une mère étrangère. Et Lord Byron avait souhaité – et ce dernier vœu était écrit noir sur blanc dans son testament – que son fils épouse la belle Elinor. Et cette dernière était sous le charme de cet éphèbe oriental.

 

Voilà donc qui avait sensiblement compliqué la tâche de Liam, qui devait se rendre à l’un des bals donné par Lord Barrow le lendemain, pour s’attirer un peu plus les faveurs de sa promise et éviter que le « bâtard de Byron », comme tous l’appelaient ici, ne lui vole Elinor. Et mette la main sur sa dot, estimée à plusieurs millions de livres. Le châtain était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

 

« Si Edgar Linton devait combattre Heathcliff au moins une fois dans sa vie, pour s’attirer enfin l’amour de Catherine, pourquoi ne pas tenter le Diable ? »

 

*

 

**\- Vous savez que le bâtard de Byron va venir au bal d’hiver donné par Lord Barrow ?**

**\- Il paraît que Miss Elinor et lui sont très attachés l’un à l’autre.**

**\- Le fils de Lord Payne devrait faire attention. Il paraît que ce jeune homme a beaucoup hérité de sa mère, une beauté orientale pauvre comme Job et qui était au service de Lady Byron.**

**\- La pauvre femme n’a jamais pu lui donner d’enfant, il n’est pas étonnant qu’il se soit tourné vers sa bonne à sa mort.**

**\- Mais enfin, ce n’est pas convenable d’agir comme tel.**

 

Les amies de Mrs Payne s’étaient regroupées dans le petit salon pour le thé. Plusieurs servantes passaient entre elles pour remplir leurs tasses et leur proposer des petits gâteaux comme accompagnements. La mère de Liam régnait en maîtresse, assise dans le fauteuil le plus imposant. Elle prenait part à toutes les conversations, puis se taisait durant de longues minutes, écoutant les derniers commérages. Le sujet le plus passionnant de cette semaine restait la mise en lumière du fils Byron au bal de Lord Barrow. Personne n’avait jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait, et les rumeurs couraient bon train à son propos. On le décrivait parfois comme un dieu grec au visage parfait, parfois à un misérable qui aurait hérité du physique difficile de son géniteur. Bossu, borgne, boiteux, maladroit… Tous les adjectifs se succédaient, vite remplacé par des compliments à son encontre. On le disait fort bel homme, doué d’esprit et excellent cavalier. Le seul, dans cette campagne reculée, à pouvoir concourir contre Liam.

 

Le châtain détestait ces réunions exclusivement féminines, et préférait mille fois mieux s’enfermer dans la bibliothèque plutôt que de devoir supporter leurs rires et leurs taquineries à son encontre. Il s’était allongé sur un confortable canapé et lisait plusieurs œuvres de Shakespeare à la suite. Une pile de livres s’amoncelait sur un guéridon, à portée de sa main.

 

Liam était en train de dévorer pour la troisième fois _King Lear_ quand la porte de la salle s’ouvrit. Le battant grinça doucement et le jeune homme se redressa, aux aguets. Il reposa son ouvrage sur le sofa et se leva pour aller accueillir son visiteur impromptu. Il s’agissait en réalité d’une servante qui venait lui porter un message. Sa mère souhaitait l’avoir à ses côtés jusqu’à ce que ses amies prennent congé pour l’après-midi. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, hésita entre l’écouter ou faire le caprice de rester ici, et choisit la première proposition ; il ne valait mieux pas être contre les envies de Mrs Payne, surtout en ce moment crucial, quand son avenir marital se jouait.

 

Il suivit la jeune fille en soupirant, et entra à sa suite dans le petit salon. Il fut accueilli par des exclamations de joie et des sourires. Il en esquissa lui-même un, s’apparentant plus à la grimace qu’autre chose, mais personne n’en tint rigueur ; toutes les femmes avaient déjà détourné la tête une fraction de seconde après son arrivée, pour reprendre leurs conversations.

 

**\- Il faudra que tu sois parfait, samedi** , murmura Mrs Payne quand son fils se fut assis près d’elle.

**\- Je le serai, mère** , répondit Liam le plus sérieusement du monde.

**\- Malgré le statut social de ce… jeune lord, il est un ennemi redoutable, et a, lui aussi, gagné les faveurs de Miss Elinor. Tâche d’être exemplaire et correct avec elle. De te montrer légèrement entreprenant et patient à la fois. Elle doit succomber. Et ce ne sera pas cette passade qu’elle s’est accordée avec le… fils de Lord Byron qui…**

**\- Mère, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous contenter. Elinor et moi nous connaissons depuis l’enfance, il serait tout bonnement impensable que notre relation ne se termine pas en mariage.**

**\- Voilà qui est bien.**

 

Mrs Payne porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Une servante apparut presque instantanément près de Liam et lui demanda poliment s’il voulait du thé. Le châtain refusa d’un sourire et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers toutes ces femmes de la haute société, dans leurs plus belles robes, assises dans des fauteuils ou sur des chaises parées de coussins moelleux. Elles seraient encore plus éblouissantes au prochain bal. Ainsi en était fait leur monde : se montrer merveilleux chez les autres, et encore plus lors de grandes occasions.

 

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent au-dehors, à travers les carreaux des hautes fenêtres qui s’étalaient sur un mur entier du petit salon. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et le soleil laissait venir ses timides rayons d’hiver. De lourds nuages cotonneux encombraient le ciel, et les lustres avaient depuis longtemps été allumés. Pourtant, la soirée n’était même pas commencée. Il n’était que seize heures. Mais le jour s’éteignait de plus en plus tôt.

 

La neige ne tarderait plus à tomber. Alors, il serait difficile de sortir, et bien plus aisé de rester enfermé au chaud chez soi. Et Liam aurait bien aimé profiter de ces derniers jours de répit pour galoper au milieu de la lande, au lieu d’être ici, confiné dans le manoir parce que sa mère le voulait. Il s’imagina à cheval, parcourant les grandes prairies, au milieu des hautes herbes. Du haut d’un tertre, le paysage devait être magnifique. Nu et froid, mais magnifique. Les arbres n’avaient presque plus de feuilles et le vent se faisait toujours plus glacial. Il était loin le temps où il sortait dehors en chemise, le col ouvert jusqu’au buste. Il devait désormais revêtir son long manteau sombre. A la pensée du vent si froid, le châtain frissonna. Il rapprocha quelque peu sa chaise de la cheminée, et soupira de contentement en sentant les flammes lui réchauffer le dos.

 

Liam fronça les sourcils ; sa mère s’était détournée de lui pour engager une nouvelle conversation avec sa voisine. Le châtain haussa les épaules et se renfonça dans son siège, l’esprit ailleurs. S’il avait eu un livre à portée de main, peut-être qu’il aurait oublié son ennui. Mais Mrs Payne tenait à l’avoir à ses côtés, obéissant et parfaitement à l’aise en société. Il n’avait ni envie d’écouter les caprices incessants de sa mère, ni même de sourire et de parler avec qui que ce soit dans cette pièce. Il se sentait mal à l’aise, peu sûr de lui, et aurait largement préféré se réfugier de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Il s’était arrêté en plein second acte, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

 

Il soupira faiblement, se raccrochant à l’infime vagabondage de son esprit. Loin, très loin, au milieu de la lande. Il se représentait seul, tel le bohémien de Miss Charlotte, errant, hanté par le fantôme de sa bien-aimée. Liam esquissa une moue de dépit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son côté romantique ressortait bien trop en ce moment. Il fallait qu’il se retienne un peu. Son imagination n’avait aucune limite et il avait tendance à bien trop rêver à son goût. La souffrance ne lui faisait pas peur, il était même prêt à l’expérimenter dans sa vie future. « Ne me dis pas que tu aimerais qu’Elinor meure brutalement et te hante, tout de même », lui murmura sa petite voix. Et elle avait bien raison. Il se laissait trop aller.

 

Liam redressa la tête et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Les femmes continuaient leurs bavardages et sa mère ne faisait désormais plus attention à lui. Il se leva lentement, fit signe à une servante qu’il quittait le petit salon et se faufila entre les sièges pour recouvrer sa liberté. Il s’avança dans le long couloir qui conduisait à la bibliothèque, illuminé par des dizaines de candélabres fichés au mur. Au-dehors, à travers les fenêtres, il entrevoyait le soleil qui se couchait, caché derrière de lourds nuages qui s’assombrissaient. La nuit arrivait, brutalement. Elle enveloppait le monde de son grand manteau noir.

 

Le châtain frissonna de nouveau, entouré d’ombres menaçantes. Il traversa rapidement le corridor et s’engouffra dans la bibliothèque. Il s’allongea de nouveau sur le sofa, passa un plaid laissé à l’abandon sur ses épaules et attrapa le livre qu’il avait commencé. Bientôt, la nuit envahit la pièce toute entière. Une servante lui apporta une bougie et alluma le feu dans la cheminée. Liam reprit sa lecture, et lut encore deux autres livres avant de songer à retrouver sa chambre. Il quitta la bibliothèque, le bougeoir à la main, un lourd ouvrage sous le bras, et s’enferma dans son antre. Il se déshabilla, passa une chemise et un pantalon grossier et se faufila sous les couvertures. Il s’adossa aux coussins et ouvrit le livre qu’il avait ramené avec lui. Une ancienne version de _Romeo and Juliet_ , aux pages jaunies par le temps, et à l’écriture manuscrite. Un « cadeau » qu’un moine copiste avait gentiment offert à son père, trente ans auparavant. Bien loin de ces écrits habituels, mais l’imprimerie ayant pris le pouvoir sur le monde des livres, ces saints hommes se retrouvaient sans réelle ressource pour entretenir leur monastère.

 

Liam commença à s’assoupir aux alentours de minuit. Il ne comprenait pas cette brusque fatigue, mais décida de ne pas résister jusqu’à l’épuisement total. Il reposa son livre sur sa table de chevet et se glissa entre les draps chauds, les remontant jusqu’au menton. Le feu commençait à mourir lentement dans sa cheminée, et il hésita à appeler quelqu’un pour le ranimer. Finalement, abruti de fatigue, il préféra s’endormir immédiatement. Il souffla sa bougie, ferma les yeux et s’envola au pays des rêves.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, Liam se sentit légèrement fiévreux et resta au lit. Le bal d’hiver de Lord Barrow avait lieu dans une semaine, et il se maudit d’avoir pris froid. Plusieurs servantes se relayèrent pour ranimer le feu, et même sa mère fit le déplacement jusqu’à sa chambre. Son instinct maternel avait miraculeusement refait surface et elle s’assit au bord du lit, passant une main sur son front chaud. Elle lui embrassa la tempe et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un majordome toqua doucement à la porte et s’inclina devant Mrs Payne.

 

**\- Il y a deux jeunes gens qui attendent au salon, Madame, pour visiter votre fils. C’est Miss Elinor, je crois… En revanche, je ne connais pas l’homme qui l’accompagne. Dois-je les faire monter ?**

 

Quand sa mère se retourna vers lui, Liam ne fit qu’acquiescer. Peu importe qui était la seconde personne, il était heureux que sa promise vienne lui rendre visite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Payne quittait la chambre, laissant le passage à une jeune fille inquiète. Le châtain l’accueillit en souriant. Elle l’aida à s’asseoir contre son oreiller, et il ne remarqua qu’après le jeune homme qui l’accompagnait. Au début, il ne le reconnut pas. Puis Elinor le lui présenta, le plus naturellement du monde, un grand sourire illuminant son magnifique visage.

 

**\- Voici Zayn. Zayn Malik Byron.**

 

Et, instantanément, Liam perdit son sourire. Il essaya de se donner une contenance, mais le regard assassin qu’il lança au fils de Lord Byron voulait tout dire. Elinor lui attrapa la main et esquissa une petite moue chiffonne. Elle tendit le bras vers son accompagnateur et le tira vers elle.

 

**\- Soyez bons, et serrez-vous la main.**

 

Le châtain broya plus la main de son vis-à-vis qu’il ne la serra. Puis, enfin, quand Elinor se fut détourné d’eux pour entamer la conversation, voltigeant autour de son lit, il prit le temps de regarder plus en détail son second visiteur. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’air heureux d’être là. Mais la façon dont il couvait la jeune fille du regard voulait tout dire sur ses intentions de se bien montrer. C’était un métis à la peau mate et aux yeux dorés. Il paraissait mince et légèrement musclé, serré dans des vêtements de grandes valeurs qui valaient bien mieux que la tenue de lit de Liam. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs encadraient un visage fin, et, les rumeurs disaient vrai, il avait bien hérité ses beaux traits de sa mère. Le châtain n’avait entraperçu qu’une seule fois Lord Byron, et il l’avait trouvé quelconque, voire tout à fait banal. Qu’il ait pu séduire une femme qui devait être sublime – quand on voyait le fils – relevait du miracle. « A moins qu’il ne l’ait forcée ? » se demanda le jeune homme.

 

Le dénommé Zayn paraissait à l’aise dans la pièce, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Il jaugeait la pièce de ses grands yeux ambre, l’oreille tendue pour écouter le babillage d’Elinor. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés et le châtain repensa aux boucles emmêlées sur sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu’il se les fasse couper. Il ressemblait encore à un enfant, et l’homme qu’il avait face à lui était un concurrent redoutable, qui avait l’air d’avoir déjà pris une partie du cœur de sa future fiancée.

 

Le métis s’avança vers le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le livre de chevet de Liam. Il haussa un sourcil, parut soudain perplexe, mais laissa enfin échapper une exclamation de surprise.

 

**- _Wuthering Heights_? Vraiment ?**

**\- C’est mon livre préféré** , grogna le châtain entre ses dents, s’attendant à une attaque moqueuse de son ennemi.

 

Pourtant, il n’en fut rien. Elinor se retourna brusquement, cessant de parler pour échapper un cri ravi.

 

**\- C’est aussi celui de Zayn ! N’est-ce pas ?** , demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

 

Ce dernier ne fit qu’acquiescer en silence.

 

**\- C’est merveilleux, soupira Elinor, comblée de joie. Cela vous fait un point en commun, c’est formidable… c’est… Même si j’aurais néanmoins préféré que l’un de vous aime autant _Sense and Sensibility_ que moi, mais… on ne choisit pas ses goûts, n’est-ce pas ? Ce sont eux qui s’imposent à nous…**

 

Puis elle repartit dans un monologue animé, vantant les mérites de la littérature qui ouvrait l’esprit et permettait de s’évader, tandis que ses deux prétendants se jaugeaient désormais du regard. A la grande surprise de Liam, Zayn fut le premier à détourner la tête, les joues rouges. Le châtain s’en étonna, lui qui le pensait inflexible et trop fier pour laisser transparaître ses émotions. Le jeune homme s’avança près de la fenêtre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant à cacher son trouble.

 

**\- Peu de gens osent aimer l’ouvrage d’Emily Brontë** , murmura Elinor comme pour justifier son attitude. **Ils trouvent les mots et les phrases trop brutaux, la passion que se portent les deux héros trop violente… Et la mort est partout, à chaque coin de page, prête à fondre sur des innocents. Une histoire d’amour tragique en plein milieu de la lande… cela porte au rêve et à décupler son imagination… mais aussi à une profonde tristesse et… en cette période où l’on cherche tous le bonheur…**

 

Liam l’écoutait d’une oreille distraite, les yeux rivés sur le profil du métis. Ce dernier fixait la fenêtre sans ciller, le regard droit et perdu dans le brouillard qui enveloppait la lande. Un long voile cotonneux s’étirait à perte de vue sur l’horizon, entourant les collines et cachant le village en contrebas.

 

**\- Il faudrait que nous rentrions, Elinor** , marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. **Le brouillard s’épaissit, si nous ne voulons pas être coincés ici, il va falloir…**

**\- Merci d’être venu** , le coupa Liam en attrapant la main de la jeune fille.

 

Il posa un chaste baiser sur la peau pâle et sourit. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa sur le front. Une mèche brune frôla la joue mal rasée du châtain et il frissonna, s’arrachant quelque temps à la contemplation de cette beauté anglaise. Il ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, le métis se trouvait à la place d’Elinor, la main tendue vers lui.

 

**\- Au revoir** , murmura-t-il.

**\- Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine, pour le bal donné par mon père, n’est-ce pas, Liam ?** ajouta la demoiselle en s’accrochant au bras de Zayn.

**\- Bien sûr** , répondit le châtain en faisant mine de remonter ses couvertures pour ne pas avoir à serrer la main de son vis-à-vis.

 

Le jeune homme laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et se racla la gorge. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, froid et austère, emmenant dans son sillage Elinor et ses sourires. La porte se referma complètement et Liam soupira de soulagement. Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et enfouit son visage dans les draps en grommelant. A tâtons, il attrapa son exemplaire de _Wuthering Heights_ et ouvrit un œil, scrutant la couverture. Le titre était brodé de fils d’or et un artiste avait représenté l’ombre d’Heathcliff et une silhouette blanche, presque transparente, aux traits de Catherine Earnshaw.

 

Le châtain tint le livre à bout de bras, avant de le reposer sur sa table de chevet. Il retomba sur le dos et fixa le plafond de sa chambre, soupirant de nouveau. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Elinor ; du moins essayait-il de s’en convaincre. En réalité, il n’arrivait pas à enlever un autre visage de sa tête. 

 

*

 

Zayn n’avait jamais eu une vie très facile. Il connaissait la valeur de l’argent, lui qui n’en avait jamais eu durant seize ans. Sa mère avait tout fait pour qu’il ne manque de rien. Elle n’était qu’une simple bonne s’activant dans la buanderie du manoir de Lord Byron. Elle travaillait exclusivement pour sa femme, s’occupant de nettoyer ses robes et de recoudre les jupons de dentelle. A la mort de cette dernière, elle se retrouva aux cuisines. Et sous le joug de son propriétaire.

 

Le métis se crut perdu le jour où la seule femme qu’il eut jamais aimé mourut d’une mauvaise grippe. Livré à lui-même, il s’apprêtait à offrir ses services comme palefrenier dans un autre manoir quand la providence entra dans sa vie, sous les traits d’un vieillard rongé par la culpabilité. Lord Byron se savait perdu, la mort paralysait son souffle et son sang. Condamné et croyant, il décida de léguer toute sa fortune à ce fils illégitime, ce « bâtard » qu’il reconnut quelques heures avant d’expirer.

 

Le métis s’interrogea sur cette chance soudaine qui s’offrait à lui. Une vieille servante osa enfin lui raconter toute la vérité, l’exacte vérité, un mensonge qui détruisait chacun, parce que personne n’avait le courage d’en parler aux autorités. Lord Byron avait abusé de la lingère de sa femme. Affaibli par les remords et craignant que Dieu le laisse brûler en Enfer pour cette atrocité, il préféra réparer ses torts en reconnaissant Zayn comme son fils unique et légitime, seul héritier de son immense fortune sur son testament. Blessé par ce passé qui lui collait à la peau, le jeune homme s’acharna à effacer le mal que son géniteur avait pu faire à sa mère. Il ne portait que le nom de Byron, mais il était uniquement Malik dans le sang.

 

Zayn haïssait les hommes. La violence de Byron envers sa mère l’avait blessé au plus profond de sa chair. Il n’arrivait pas à s’apprécier, craignant que les traits de caractère de son père ne prennent le dessus sur sa personne. Il craignait à chaque instant de faire du mal autour de lui, et fuyait les femmes comme la peste. Mais l’arrivée d’Elinor dans sa vie avait tout changé. La demoiselle était douce et tendre avec lui. Peu à peu, un lien s’était créé entre eux. Le métis l’aimait beaucoup, au point de s’être demandé plusieurs fois si elle ne pouvait être la femme chère à sa vie. Evidemment, elle était déjà promise à un autre, mais seulement sous contrat oral. Rien n’était écrit, rien n’était décidé. Et rien que pour le jeu et la fureur de son rival, il était prêt à la séduire et à en faire sa femme.

 

Mais sa première rencontre avec Liam avait brutalement tout changé. Il s’était brusquement retrouvé face à un jeune homme malade et à moitié caché sous les couvertures. Une extrême douceur se mirait dans ses yeux et les sourires qu’il adressait à Elinor étaient sincèrement bons. Mais s’il y avait eu des pistolets à la place de ses iris noisette, le métis aurait été mort depuis longtemps. Son regard était devenu froid en le voyant, et Zayn ne pouvait que le comprendre ; ils étaient rivaux, ils se battaient pour conquérir le cœur de la même jeune fille. Un élan de curiosité s’était dessiné dans son esprit en voyant qu’ils aimaient les mêmes livres et partageaient la même idée de l’amour. Elinor était bien moins passionnée qu’eux, même si elle était d’une nature romantique.

 

Zayn repensait encore à Liam une fois rentré chez lui. Il haïssait les hommes, c’était un fait. Leur violence lui faisait craindre le pire pour Elinor. Il savait qu’il avait assez de douceur en lui pour la rendre heureuse. Même si le jeune Payne pouvait tout autant espérer le faire par lui-même. Le métis s’imagina que la tâche serait ardue, le combat rude et passionné. Ils risquaient très certainement de perdre des plumes et beaucoup d’amour-propre pour le perdant. Si Elinor choisissait l’un d’eux. La jeune femme était tellement volage et s’embrasait si facilement pour un homme qu’elle pouvait tout aussi bien tomber dans les bras d’un autre. Ils allaient devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour gagner la faveur de son cœur.

 

*

 

Le soir du bal arriva bien plus vite que prévu aux yeux de Liam. Il était tout juste guéri et aurait préféré quelques jours de plus en convalescence. Mais ne pas aller à cette soirée revenait à laisser Elinor lui échapper. Et cela, le châtain ne pouvait l’imaginer. Il laissa sa mère choisir sa tenue et tenta vainement de coiffer ses boucles. Puis une voiture le conduisit jusqu’à l’immense demeure de Lord Barrow et il y fut accueilli par sa future promise en personne. La demoiselle l’embrassa sur la joue et le guida jusqu’à l’immense salle de bal.

 

Les portes s’ouvrirent et Liam fut happé par la lumière et la musique. Un orchestre était installé sur une immense estrade, sous un vieux portrait, jouant sans discontinuer. La pièce était bondée, remplie de danseurs, hommes et femmes, qui s’élançaient sur la piste centrale. Les jupes volaient, le parquet grinçait sous les pas. Le châtain ouvrit des yeux émerveillés devant le luxe qui régnait en maître dans la salle. De grands lustres en cristal illuminaient la pièce et l’on voyait les étoiles derrière les hautes fenêtres encadrées de tentures majestueuses.

 

**\- Permettez que je vous invite** , susurra Liam en se penchant vers elle.

 

Elinor rougit et fit la moue.

 

**\- Je suis désolée mais Zayn m’a déjà demandé ma première danse.**

 

Le châtain sourit faiblement et fit mine de ne pas être vexé. Mais, quand il vit le fils Byron s’approcher de la jeune fille et s’incliner en lui prenant la main, son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il serra le poing, refusant de céder au scandale. Une folle envie d’étrangler son rival s’imposa à lui et il ferma les yeux, s’empêchant de les voir danser au milieu des autres, tel un couple amoureux et parfait.

 

Zayn souriait à Elinor, une main autour de sa taille, l’autre dans celle de la jeune femme. Ils dansaient, virevoltaient au milieu des autres, sans se lâcher une seule fois des yeux. Le métis avait conscience de la longueur d’avance qui le séparait de Liam. Son rival se tenait au bord de la piste, la mâchoire serrée. Zayn le surveillait du coin de l’œil, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il fallait qu’il évite de trop l’échauffer durant la soirée ; autant lui permettre de grappiller quelques instants de gloire auprès d’Elinor. Il se retirerait pour lui laisser sa chance.

 

Ils tournèrent encore de longues minutes, puis l’orchestre se tut quelques secondes, le temps de changer de partenaire, et Zayn raccompagna sa cavalière près du buffet. Il lui proposa un verre de vin et s’éclipsa lentement, pour quitter la salle surchauffée. Liam l’avait suivi des yeux et, au lieu de profiter de ce répit pour tenter sa chance auprès d’Elinor, il le suivit. Il tourna légèrement la tête avant de passer le pas de la porte, la vit en train de discuter avec d’autres jeunes filles, assises sur un sofa. Sa beauté irradiait et le châtain ne put s’empêcher de sourire, apaisé soudain par cette vision céleste. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et se détourna à contrecœur de son doux mirage, s’en allant retrouver son rival pour régler ses comptes.

 

Zayn avait trouvé refuge dans un petit salon. Des appliques fichées au mur illuminaient faiblement la pièce, et le plus gros de la lumière provenait du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il s’avança devant l’âtre, ses pas chuintant sur le tapis qui recouvrait le parquet. Les mains derrière le dos, ses yeux rivés sur les flammes orangées, il se plongea dans ses pensées, son esprit dérivant vers d’autres sphères, loin, bien loin de la demeure Barrow.

 

Liam posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et referma le battant derrière lui. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence et ne put s’empêcher de sourire intérieurement en voyant son rival sursauter. Le métis se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

 

**\- Je croyais que vous dansiez avec Elinor ?**

**\- Plus tard** , répondit le châtain, inflexible. **J’ai des choses importantes à voir avec vous.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

 

Zayn se détourna du foyer et fit quelques pas vers l’une des deux fenêtres du salon. Il repoussa doucement le coin d’un rideau et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Les nuages de pluie avaient déserté, pour laisser place à une splendide nuit étoilée. La lune brillait au-dessus des collines. Le jeune homme soupira et s’avança vers Liam, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 

**\- Que me voulez-vous donc ?**

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas épouser Elinor** , lâcha ce dernier, glacial.

**\- Ah non ? Et pourquoi cela ?**

 

La mâchoire du châtain se contracta.

 

**\- Nous nous connaissons depuis l’enfance, nos parents nous destinaient l’un à l’autre…**

**\- Je n’ai pas eu cette impression-ci.**

**\- Vous la connaissez à peine. Et je ne permettrai pas que vous lui fassiez du mal.**

**\- Pensez-vous vraiment que je lui ferai du mal ?** répondit Zayn, sarcastique. **Elle sera plus heureuse avec moi, qu’avec un homme comme vous.**

**\- Un homme comme moi ?**

 

Les doigts de Liam se posèrent sur le dossier d’un fauteuil et serrèrent le tissu qui le recouvrait.

 

**\- Vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres, avec votre petit air suffisant** , murmura le métis en s’approchant encore de lui. **Un enfant romantique et pourri gâté par ses parents, perdu dans ses rêves et plongé dans ses livres. Ce qu’Elinor veut, c’est un homme, un vrai, qui sache l’aimer, et la faire passer avant tout. Ce dont vous êtes incapable.**

**\- IL EST IMPENSABLE QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ L’EPOUSER** , explosa le châtain.

 

Il inspira, cherchant à calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

 

**\- Elle et moi nous aimons, peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser.**

**\- Alors, vous vous trompez, parce qu’elle m’aime aussi. Et je l’aime tout autant, si ce n’est plus.**

**\- Jamais** , grogna Liam.

 

Il s’approcha du métis, jusqu’à pouvoir le toucher.

 

**\- Jamais elle n’épousera un bâtard** , cracha-t-il, dédaigneux.

 

La gifle blessa plus son ego que sa joue. La chevalière que portait le métis à l’auriculaire lui griffa légèrement la pommette, mais il n’y prit pas garde. La rage le consumait tout entier, tandis qu’il se jetait sur son vis-à-vis, le bousculant jusqu’au mur, le cognant contre la cloison. L’impact fit trembler les tableaux, mais la musique au loin était bien trop forte pour qu’on les entende. Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules à son cou et il enserra de ses doigts le cou de son rival. Il voulait le faire taire, alors il pressa ses phalanges autour de sa nuque gracile, appuyant lentement mais sûrement sur sa gorge.

 

Zayn le fixait, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent aux larges mains du châtain, cherchant à lui faire desserrer sa prise. Il suffoquait, les yeux humides, le souffle lui manquant de plus en plus. Il essaya de se dégager, en vain, et se vit mourir. Puis, soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu’il faisait, Liam le lâcha. Avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu’il avait failli tuer un homme, lui, le sage et doux enfant Payne. Elinor ne lui aurait jamais pardonné cet acte-là.

 

Le métis inspira une bouffée libératrice et se mit à tousser. Il posa une main contre le mur, glissa une main sur sa gorge et se pencha, à court d’air. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, cherchant à retrouver son souffle, avant de lâcher à l’adresse de son rival, la respiration sifflante.

 

**\- Vous êtes complètement fou.**

 

Il se releva, vérifia qu’il tenait sur ses jambes, et fit mine de partir. Pour mieux se retourner et se jeter de nouveau sur Liam. Le châtain contrecarra légèrement ses plans, retenant ses poings serrés, l’empêchant d’aller plus loin. Zayn donna des coups de genoux, des coups de pieds, cherchant à atteindre sa cible. Liam le lâcha en grognant quand il eut réussi à planter son coude dans ses coudes. Le châtain le rattrapa par les épaules et le fit basculer sur le plancher. Le métis le repoussa brutalement et ils roulèrent sur le tapis, près de la cheminée. Ils se débattirent encore durant de longues secondes, avant de se dévisager brusquement, essoufflés.

 

Leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Liam avait réussi à se dégager et surplombait Zayn, les mains de part en part de sa tête. Les doigts de ce dernier restaient fermement agrippés à son veston, ses ongles enfoncés dans le tissu. Le châtain laissa ses yeux dériver sur le visage parfait du métis et déglutit. Il croisa les yeux dorés de son vis-à-vis, qui se posaient tantôt sur ses lèvres, tantôt cherchaient son regard, hésitants. La respiration leur revenait peu à peu, par à-coups, et leurs poitrines se soulevaient lentement. L’air semblait suspendu dans la pièce et le silence régnait en maître, seulement troublé par le tic-tac incessant d’une horloge et le brouhaha lointain du bal.

 

Et puis ce fut l’impact. Ni douceur, ni tendresse. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un accord commun, brutalement. Aucun d’eux n’avait imaginé partager son premier vrai baiser avec l’autre. Celui des livres, qu’on raconte passionné et foudroyant. Ils s’embrassèrent avec hargne, mordillant leurs lèvres, cherchant à retrouver un souffle de nouveau perdu. Les mains de Liam glissèrent sur la taille du métis tandis que les doigts de ce dernier se perdaient dans ses boucles emmêlées. Ils s’embrassèrent sans penser que la femme qu’il convoitait tous deux devait s’inquiéter de leur absence. Ils s’embrassèrent sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu’ils faisaient, pris par la passion qu’ils avaient tant lu et rêvé l’un et l’autre.

 

Ils étaient deux âmes esseulées qui se trouvaient soudain, mues par un désir nouveau et effrayant.

 

Ce fut Liam qui rompit le premier le baiser. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il se redressa légèrement, les yeux exorbités par ce qu’il venait de faire. Mais Zayn sous lui était magnifique, les lèvres rougies par leur précédente étreinte, légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux mi-longs s’étalant sur le tapis. Ses yeux ambre le fixaient, ses cils dessinant des ombres sur ses joues quand il battait des paupières. Le châtain se pencha vers lui et le métis profita de l’aubaine pour l’embrasser de nouveau. Il gémit contre ses lèvres et Liam prit peur. Il le repoussa tout à fait et se releva rapidement. Avant que Zayn n’ait pu s’asseoir, il avait quitté précipitamment la pièce. 

 

La porte se referma brutalement sur lui et le métis parut sortir d’un songe. Il se leva à son tour, lentement et se laissa glisser contre un mur, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Ses jambes tremblaient et il passa un index hésitant sur ses lèvres, se remémorant ce qui venait de se passer. De l’autre côté de la cloison, Liam n’était pas dans un meilleur état. Il posa une main sur le mur, inspira et expira plusieurs fois, le corps frissonnant. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec force, comme s’il venait de courir sur des kilomètres. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et la douceur des lèvres de son rival lui revinrent brusquement à l’esprit. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea d’une démarche hésitante vers la salle de bal, arrangeant au mieux ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

 

Il poussa doucement le lourd battant qui le séparait des autres convives et se faufila au milieu des danseurs, légèrement ahuri. Il repéra Elinor qui discutait avec deux autres jeunes filles et s’avança vers elle, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. La demoiselle l’accueillit d’une brève révérence et lui tendit la main. Il embrassa chastement sa peau pâle et se perdit dans ses yeux émeraude. Le doux visage de sa future promise se transforma et elle échappa une exclamation de surprise.

 

**\- Qu’est-il arrivé à votre joue ?**

 

Elle posa une main fraîche sur sa pommette et Liam frissonna. Une légère traînée de sang resta sur ses doigts blancs. Elle sortit un mouchoir brodé à ses initiales des plis de son corsage et les essuya. Le tissu immaculé se tâcha de pourpre quand elle lui tapota le visage, à la fois impassible et inquiète. Le châtain se fit un devoir de la rassurer du mieux qu’il le pouvait. En taisant la vérité.

 

**\- Ce n’est rien. Je suis sorti prendre l’air au-dehors, et me suis trop éloigné de la terrasse encore éclairée. Mon chemin a croisé celui d’une branche sournoise.**

 

Elinor rit faiblement. Elle lui laissa son mouchoir et l’invita à la suivre jusqu’aux cuisines. Une servante désinfecta sa blessure et le jeune homme siffla en sentant l’alcool piquer sa plaie. Il suivit des yeux la fille de Lord Barrow qui marchait de long en large dans l’immense salle bien éclairée. La lumière des flambeaux se reflétait dans les cuivres des casseroles immaculées et bien entretenues, accrochées sur le mur du fond. Au-dehors, à travers la vitre légèrement graisseuse de la fenêtre, on apercevait la nuit noire et le ciel piqueté d’une myriade de fluettes et brillantes étoiles.

 

Liam se releva promptement ensuite, et s’excusa auprès de sa promise. Il préférait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer de ses émotions fortes et regrettait de devoir la laisser. En revenant vers l’entrée, traversant la salle de bal, il aperçut Zayn qui revenait, arrangeant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant que le châtain ne détourne vivement le regard pour se poser sur le chignon de la demoiselle qui le précédait. A l’entrée, Elinor retira soudain la pince qui retenait ses longs cheveux et les épaisses mèches ondulées glissèrent sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle tendit l’objet au châtain, comme soudain gage de sa fidélité. Et Liam ne put s’empêcher de se croire sauvé.

 

Il avait gagné l’amour d’Elinor. Et le bâtard de Byron avait perdu.

 

 

Pourtant, quand il rentra chez lui, cette nuit-là, et qu’il se coucha dans son lit, _Wuthering Heights_ à la main, son esprit se fichait éperdument de sa belle princesse. La passion folle que vivaient Heathcliff et Catherine à travers la mort le submergea tout à fait. Il reposa l’ouvrage sur son chevet, souffla sa bougie et ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières endormies, ce n’était pas Elinor qui courait dans la lande avec lui. Pour la seconde fois, il rêva d’une peau mate et d’un autre corps à posséder.

 

_A suivre..._


	2. Partie deux.

Musiques d’ambiance :  _[Wuthering Heights – Ryuichi Sakamoto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oUcmForp_E) ; [After the Fall – Two Steps from Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSH-_ScN6G0); [Divino – Vincent Niclo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TE3zKHrqqeE) ; [Game of Thrones Main Title Theme – Luc Arbogast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niRtGwCafR4) ; [Vox Clamantis - Luc Arbogast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-baoojvu1o) ; [Nausicaa (La Moldau) - Luc Arbogast ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQkp988B25k); [Ameno - Vincent Niclo & les Chœurs de l’Armée Rouge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWOJ9WJlaxE) ; [Rose’s Theme – Titanic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSZCFFpix2g) _

*

 

L’aube se levait à peine sur le manoir Byron et les quelques serviteurs toujours au service du jeune héritier n’étaient pas encore réveillés. Dans les pièces à moitié vides et remplies de fantômes, le silence régnait en maître. La moitié de la demeure était morte en même temps que son précédent propriétaire. Son unique fils s’était retranché dans l’autre moitié avec ses domestiques, laissant à l’abandon le reste de son patrimoine. La lande était recouverte de brume, ce matin-là, tandis que la maison s’éveillait enfin, lentement. Dans l’une des plus petites chambres du manoir, l’heure n’était pourtant pas au calme et au repos.

 

Le front baigné de sueur, Zayn se tordait sous les draps, son esprit rongé par un cauchemar. Les mêmes images le hantaient depuis plusieurs mois. Il lui était impossible de s’endormir sereinement. Il s’empêchait souvent de fermer l’œil, et le manège durait plusieurs nuits d’affilées, jusqu’à ce que le sommeil ait raison de lui : ainsi, il finissait par s’endormir dans la stalle de son cheval, contre le flanc de l’animal couché sur la paille ou recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, un livre en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux. Plusieurs fois il avait somnolé lors de visites à Elinor, et s’en était souvent voulu. Parfois même il s’endormait en plein milieu de son repas, les bras sur la table, le visage niché au creux de ses mains. Alors, on le portait jusqu’à un endroit plus confortable, un sofa ou son lit.

 

Mais il finissait toujours par se réveiller au bout de quelques heures à peine, sans avoir eu le temps de rattraper le retard dans son sommeil. Ses cauchemars avaient raison de lui. Il sentait la folie le gagner un peu plus chaque jour. La peur de reproduire les mêmes gestes que son géniteur. La peur d’être comme lui. De se laisser aller un jour à la violence. Il était à bout. Et il dérivait, emporté par les dernières images de sa mère qui restaient gravées en lui. Pas celles qu’il gardait d’elle, si précieuses qu’il ne les avait jamais partagées avec personne. Non, celles racontées par cette vieille servante, ces images de violence, cette agression, ce porc qui était son père. Tout. Réfléchir à sa propre existence revenait à se rappeler dans quelles conditions il était venu au monde, huit mois plus tard. Il aurait presque préféré, maintenant, ne s’être jamais posé aucune question sur son passé. Il aurait presque préféré renier ses origines et faire taire cette femme par tous les moyens. L’empêcher de lui raconter l’inracontable.

 

Voilà ce à quoi il en était réduit. Des cauchemars à répétition, et un état moral au plus bas niveau.

 

Le métis échappa un gémissement tremblant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et roula sous les couvertures. Il se retrouva sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, mordant la taie avec rage, s’empêchant de hurler. Le barrage lâcha soudain et les larmes mouillèrent progressivement le tissu en soie. Les joues humides, il se débattit encore contre ses vieux démons avant d’ouvrir brutalement les yeux, allongé de nouveau sur le dos. Son regard vide fixait le ciel de son lit à baldaquin et il ramena les couvertures sur son corps fatigué et tremblant.

 

Il se redressa lentement contre les oreillers, chercha en vain à se lever, mais finit par abdiquer, sachant ses jambes incapables de le porter pour l’instant. Il tendit le bras, et tira doucement la sonnette près de son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l’une des plus anciennes servantes du manoir entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit doucement les rideaux de la fenêtre et du baldaquin et le salua doucement. Prévenante, elle avait amené avec elle un plateau de petit-déjeuner, mais lui tendit d’abord un verre d’eau et posa une cruche pleine sur sa table de chevet. Zayn la remercia d’un faible sourire, et vida le gobelet d’un trait. Il frissonna légèrement et Mary-Ann s’activa autour de lui. Elle lui servit un immense bol de chocolat chaud qu’elle plaça entre ses mains et installa un gros plaid en laine sur ses épaules. Tandis qu’il avalait une première gorgée, elle sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son tablier et lui essuya doucement le front et les joues. Puis elle ralluma le feu dans la cheminée et déposa doucement le plateau près de lui. Avec ravissement, Zayn découvrit qu’elle lui avait fait des tartines et ramené deux oranges de la serre collée au bâtiment principal.

 

Mary-Ann quitta la chambre et le laissa se remettre seul de ses émotions. Le métis jeta un regard par la fenêtre et sourit en apercevant la brume sur la lande. Le brouillard cachait une partie du paysage et une envie s’insinua lentement en lui, tandis qu’il attaquait volontiers son déjeuner. Le cauchemar était loin et il voulait courir dans la lande. Tel Heathcliff qui reprenait sa liberté.

 

*

 

Le brouillard était si dense qu’il ne voyait pas la personne qui le précédait. Il encouragea son cheval à se mettre à la hauteur du sien et il bouscula la silhouette. Tandis que leurs montures s’arrêtaient quelques mètres plus loin, ils roulèrent dans l’herbe humide de rosée qui avait amorti leur chute. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Liam prit le risque de glisser une main sous l’étoffe du manteau. N’obtenant aucune réaction de refus, il continua son cheminement, posant sa bouche contre son cou, gagnant un gémissement qui l’engagea à aller plus loin. Pris dans la fièvre de l’instant, il se redressa lentement, frissonnant, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tout à lui. Pour toujours.

 

**\- Vous me rendez fou… Zayn…** , murmura-t-il.

 

Liam se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Le jour entrait dans sa chambre, l’inondant de lumière. Il se rappela avoir beaucoup trop bu de whisky à son retour du bal et oublié de fermer ses rideaux. Personne n’avait osé s’approcher de lui, et il imagina fort bien l’état dans lequel il devait être la veille. Tremblant, il souleva du bout des doigts ses couvertures et retomba lourdement sur l’oreiller en geignant.

 

**\- Seigneur, non… Tout mais pas ça…**

 

Il tira sur le cordon de sa sonnette et un valet de chambre rentra presque immédiatement.

 

**\- Il me faut un bain froid… Non, un bain glacé** , marmonna le châtain en balbutiant.

 

L’homme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

 

**\- Mais Master Liam, vous n’y pensez pas. Avec ce temps, vous risquez d’attraper la mort, même avec la cheminée allumée dans la salle de bain. Ne préférez-vous pas quelque médecine ou une bonne tisane pour vous remettre de votre mal de tête ? Il est vrai que vous avez beaucoup bu hier au soir…**

**\- Qui a dit que j’avais mal à la tête ?** le coupa le châtain en regrettant immédiatement ses mots, le visage interloqué de son valet lui faisant prendre conscience de sa bêtise.

 

Il fit mine de se racler la gorge et s’assit dans son lit.

 

**\- Je veux dire…** , commença-t-il, cramoisi. **J’ai vraiment besoin d’un bain froid.**

 

Le valet ne montra pas qu’il avait compris sa soudaine allusion et s’inclina respectueusement.

 

**\- Je vais faire préparer cela. On viendra vous chercher dans cinq minutes.**

**\- Merci…** , répondit doucement Liam. **Et… John** , l’interpella-t-il, **pas un mot à quiconque je vous prie. Surtout pas à ma mère.**

**\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Master, vous savez fort bien que ce genre de… réaction est tout à fait normal pour un jeune homme de votre âge. Encore plus quand votre future fiancée est aussi belle que l’est Miss Elinor, si je puis me permettre.**

 

Il s’inclina de nouveau et quitta pour de bon la chambre.

 

« Si seulement c’était Elinor qui me faisait un effet pareil… » pensa Liam en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains, tenaillé par une douleur qui lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

 

*

 

Zayn galopait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Son cheval grimpa une colline au petit trot et le métis crut se reconnaître ; il ne devait plus être très loin de la demeure Barrow. Mais le brouillard avait trompé ses sens et, quand il posa pied à terre dans la cour, il se rendit vite compte qu’il n’était pas arrivé à la bonne demeure. Un coup d’œil au fronton de pierre au-dessus de la porte d’entrée lui confirma le pire. Il se trouvait en terrain ennemi, devant le manoir de Geoff Payne. Mais déjà un palefrenier s’approchait de lui pour installer son cheval aux écuries, et le métis n’eut d’autre choix que de frapper à la porte.

 

Le battant s’ouvrit et une jeune servante l’accueillit en souriant, sans se douter le moins du monde de qui il était. Elle demanda son nom, rougit soudain et lui indiqua le petit salon, soudain inquiète de la tournure des évènements. Mrs Payne était partie rendre visite à une amie, et le seul occupant des lieux était introuvable, sûrement enfermé dans sa bibliothèque. Quand le métis se rendit compte que personne ne viendrait le trouver, même après plusieurs longues minutes d’attente, il décida de se permettre une petite visite des lieux. Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides, comme si la maison était endormie, et il ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, soucieux de ce qu’il pourrait trouver derrière, et finit par tomber sur une immense salle remplie de fauteuils moelleux et de rayonnages qui grimpaient jusqu’au plafond.

 

Zayn ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et laissa courir ses doigts sur les tranches des livres qui étaient à sa hauteur, à portée de main. Se rendant compte que tous les ouvrages étaient rangés par catégories et ordre alphabétique, il entra dans le rayon des romans et parcourut fébrilement les titres des yeux, à la recherche de son Saint Graal.

 

**\- Que faites-vous ici ?!**

 

Le métis retira précipitamment ses doigts de l’exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ qu’il avait trouvé, comme si l’ouvrage l’avait brûlé. Il leva des yeux inquiets vers l’endroit d’où provenait la voix et aperçut Liam, en chemise, un plaid à ses pieds, le fixant d’un regard froid. La mâchoire contractée par la colère, il lui ordonna de sortir.

 

**\- Je suis vraiment navré…** , commença Zayn en cherchant une issue.

 

Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu’il allait devoir contourner le châtain, puisque les étagères du rayon étaient totalement rattachées au mur.

 

**\- Je me suis perdu avec ce brouillard et l’un de vos palefreniers m’a pris de court. Alors je suis rentrée au chaud parce que… il fait assez froid en ce moment…**

 

« Imbécile », songea-t-il en voulant se donner des claques, « bien sûr qu’il fait froid, nous sommes bientôt en hiver. »

 

Il passa près de Liam, retenant sa respiration et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais une poigne de fer l’empêcha d’aller plus loin et son cri de surprise resta coincé dans sa gorge. Une main large et forte s’empara de son poignet et, avant qu’il n’ait pu se défendre, Liam l’embrassait. De sa main encore libre, Zayn s’empara de ses cheveux ondulés et se blottit contre lui, dans son étreinte chaude et parfumée. Le bras du châtain se glissa dans son dos et le métis se sentit heurter doucement une étagère.

 

Liam lâcha enfin son poignet pour enserrer sa taille et Zayn glissa son autre main dans son cou. Il se laissait totalement faire, cherchant à ne plus lâcher les lèvres du châtain.

 

Ce fut lui, pourtant, qui revint à la raison, et rompit le premier leur baiser, cette fois-ci.

 

**\- Seigneur…** , murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Nous ne pouvons pas… Nous sommes en train de commettre une énorme erreur… Si Elinor venait à le savoir, jamais elle ne s’en remettrait… Et je préfèrerai mourir mille fois que de la faire souffrir ainsi…**

 

Le châtain glissa son nez contre sa joue, son souffle chaud caressant l’épiderme frissonnant de son vis-à-vis.

 

**\- Par pitié, taisez-vous** , grogna-t-il.

**\- Liam** , geignit le métis, **nous ne pouvons…**

 

Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus. Les lèvres du jeune homme papillonnèrent dans son cou et il perdit tout à fait la raison.

 

**\- Alors, dites-moi que tout ceci n’est qu’un rêve. Un rêve idiot… Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, que rien de tout cela ne se passe. Par pitié…**

 

On frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque, et Zayn en profita pour se dégager. Il arrangea ses cheveux et ses vêtements, lança un dernier regard désolé au châtain, échevelé et à la chemise froissée, et s’avança vers la sortie.

 

**\- Ne partez pas…** , tenta Liam.

 

Mais la porte s’ouvrit tout à fait, rompant l’instant qu’ils venaient de partager, et le métis en profita pour s’enfuir, laissant une servante interloquée, un plateau de thé à la main, et un Liam abasourdi. Et complètement perdu. L’après-midi même, Elinor devait venir lui rendre visite. Et cette perspective aurait dû l’enchanter. Avant, bien avant. Quand Edgar Linton n’avait d’yeux que pour Catherine. Et qu’Heathcliff n’était qu’un obstacle parmi tant d’autres. Pas un stupide fantasme d’adolescent.

 

*

 

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Zayn pour retrouver complètement ses esprits. Il resta terré dans sa chambre, enfoncé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, un plaid sur les genoux. Ses yeux perdus dans le paysage embrumé qu’il apercevait à travers les carreaux, il repensait inlassablement à ce qui s’était passé le matin même. Non, il n’y pensait pas, en vérité : son esprit rejouait inlassablement pour lui cette scène si bizarre, et à la fois si parfaite. Ce second baiser ne lui avait pas déplu. Second…

 

Le métis soupira. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il nicha son visage entre ses mains, conscient de l’erreur qu’il venait de commettre. Lui qui s’était promis de rendre Elinor heureuse, la voyait lui échapper peu à peu. Non, il l’avait définitivement perdue. La jeune femme lui avait envoyé une courte missive, narrant les merveilleux moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble, ces derniers mois, mais auxquels elle ne donnerait pas de suite. Son cœur appartenait désormais tout entier au fils unique de Geoff Payne, Liam. Elle désirait néanmoins garder quelque lien amical avec le jeune Byron. Une partie de lui s’en accommodait. Pire : la moitié de son être l’avait voulu. Comme si soudain, ses rêves de vie commune s’étaient éteints ; en même temps qu’un brasier ardent et passionnel s’allumait en lui.

 

Mais quelle plus douloureuse déconvenue, que de voir les deux personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde lier leurs vies à tout jamais ? « Aimer, vraiment ? » pensa-t-il en se renfrognant. Non, il détestait Liam Payne. Il le haïssait du plus profond de son être. Ils étaient Linton et Heathcliff et ils convoitaient la même femme. C’était ainsi que s’écrivait l’histoire. Il ne pouvait y avoir d’autre scénario plausible.

 

Pourtant, cette sensation encore inconnue qui lui vrillait le cœur depuis deux jours était l’exemple parfait que le châtain ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il pouvait le haïr autant qu’il le voulait, c’était bien lui qui, le premier, l’avait provoqué. Liam n’avait fait que se défendre, bien mal, certes, mais… Zayn secoua la tête. Il se cherchait des excuses, il le savait, lui qui, sur ce tapis poussiéreux, avait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres. Il s’y était abreuvé comme à un calice, les sens en émoi, son esprit voyageant loin, bien loin de ce salon, bien loin du bal. Et surtout d’Elinor. Lui-même s’était éloigné de la jeune femme, alors qu’il ne rêvait que de l’épouser. N’est-ce pas ? Il ne savait plus. Il n’y croyait plus.

 

Le mensonge et la rancune s’intensifiait autour de lui. Il se créait une véritable carapace, s’obligeant à croire qu’il ne ressentait strictement rien pour celui qui était encore son ennemi la veille.

 

« Qui l’est toujours. »

 

Non, plus maintenant.

 

A quoi cela servait-il de se mentir à ce point, si ce n’était pour se faire délibérément du mal ? A moins que le métis ne cherche réellement à se punir.

 

Zayn ferma les yeux, ses longs cils dessinant des ombres sur ses joues mordorées, tandis que la bougie terminait de se consumer sur le petit guéridon. Il reposa son livre, soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée et s’allongea du mieux qu’il le put dans son fauteuil, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même. Lord Byron détestait les livres, et il n’y avait donc jamais eu de bibliothèque dans ce froid manoir. Celle des Payne l’avait fait rêver. S’il avait pu, il y aurait passé tout son temps. Dans les bras de Liam, pas vrai ?

 

Le métis sortit brutalement de sa douce rêverie en ouvrant les yeux. Il se redressa, installa l’ouvrage qu’il lisait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et souffla la bougie. Ainsi plongé dans le noir, ses quatre autres sens aiguisés, il attendit. Il attendit que Mary-Ann vienne toquer pour lui proposer de passer à table. Il faisait si sombre dans la pièce, les rideaux étant tirés désormais, empêchant les faibles rayons de la lune de passer. Aux aguets, Zayn guetta le pas rapide de sa servante la plus dévouée, presque une seconde mère. Mais à la place, ce fut un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir ; puis la porte s’ouvrit brusquement et une ombre immense barra l’embrasure illuminée.

 

L’orage éclata brutalement alors qu’un étau l’enserrait à l’en étouffer. Zayn poussa un cri, avant de se calmer instantanément en sentant un parfum qui lui était familier, pour en avoir été submergé à deux reprises. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du châtain, ses mains serrées dans son dos, sur son manteau trempé qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de retirer. Son souffle chaud se répercutait contre son épaule et il frissonna, les yeux à demi-clos.

 

Les jambes de Liam cédèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le tapis, le front contre le ventre du métis, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Ses doigts s’accrochèrent à l’étoffe, serrant, les jointures blanchis par l’effort. Zayn glissa une main dans ses boucles emmêlées et humides de pluie, sa chevalière brillant à la lueur d’un rayon de lune joueur, passé entre les lourdes tentures.

 

**\- Je n’ai pas pu…** , marmonna le châtain dans une plainte déchirante.

 

Et Zayn comprit qu’il pleurait.

 

 

_Il aurait pu refuser. Trouver soudain une excuse pitoyable. Qu’il ne la méritait pas, finalement. Et tant pis pour la réputation de sa famille. Les rumeurs diraient « Liam Payne s’est battu comme un lion pour conquérir le cœur de la belle Elinor Barrow, pour finalement se retirer de la course ». Sa mère le mépriserait et son père ne serait jamais fier de ce choix-ci._

_Mais Lord Barrow était dans la pièce d’à-côté, et il n’avait pu refuser. Parce qu’elle l’avait regardé, une douce lueur dans les yeux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses joues rosies par le froid et ses longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules menues. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Avant, il aurait pu en pleurer ; enfin, le souhait de sa famille, et surtout le sien, se réalisait. Mais deux jours auparavant, sur un tapis d’excellente facture, dans un minuscule salon, loin du tumulte d’un bal, son destin avait brutalement changé de direction._

_Ses yeux avaient accroché les siens et…_

_Zayn ; combien de fois avait-il murmuré ce prénom durant ces deux jours ? Combien de fois n’avait-il, ne serait qu’une seconde, pensé à lui quand une autre aurait dû encombrer son esprit entier ?_

_Il savait qu’elle prononcerait ces paroles, il le savait pertinemment. Il l’avait même pressenti, quand elle s’était présentée à l’entrée de sa bibliothèque avec son père. Quand elle s’était appuyée dans cette rangée de livre, son dos au même endroit où Zayn et lui s’étaient embrassés. Quand elle lui avait dit, avec son doux sourire, que son père acceptait leur union. Qu’il était l’époux parfait que Lord Barrow lui cherchait. Et le bâtard de Lord Byron n’avait jamais été dans la course, avait ajouté Barrow, parce qu’il était bâtard, tout simplement, indigne de sa fille. Et Liam aurait pu l’étrangler. Tout pour le faire taire. Tout._

_Il avait seulement acquiescé, comme un bon chien obéissant, souriant à celle qui deviendrait officiellement sa fiancée dans quelques jours. Il avait baisé sa main, embrassé son front, supporté la conversation de son futur beau-père. Puis il les avait raccompagnés, promis que sa famille s’occuperait de toutes les commodités pour le mariage. Il avait promis. A l’instant où il prononçait ces mots, il savait déjà qu’il mentait. Oh, ses parents s’en occuperaient volontiers. Pas lui._

_Et il avait fui. Dans cette lande battue par une pluie violente, il avait fui. Son cheval l’avait conduit là où il le voulait. Le seul palefrenier encore présent dans les écuries à moitié désertes s’en était occupé. Et une femme lui avait ouvert, ses cheveux gris cachés sous un fichu, et lui avait indiqué l’endroit où se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux. Ses yeux l’avait menacé ; qu’il s’en prenne au jeune maître et elle sortirait les griffes._

_Mais il ne venait pas en tant qu’ennemi._

 

 

**\- Je vous hais tellement** , pleurait Liam. **Tellement…**

 

Il leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le visage bouleversé du métis.

 

**\- Mais je vous désire avec plus d’ardeur encore. Bien plus que la haine qui me ronge. Je vous vois dans mes rêves, je ne peux vous chasser de mon esprit, je…**

 

Il baissa la tête, le souffle court.

 

**\- Je n’ai pas pu** , murmura-t-il de nouveau. **Son père était dans la pièce à côté. Et elle paraissait si heureuse de cette perspective. Je me suis refusé à lui faire un quelconque mal. Mais vous auriez fait pareil à ma place, n’est-ce pas ?**

 

Il s’arrêta, tandis que le tonnerre grondait au loin. La pluie tambourinait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre.

 

**\- Mais c’est fait. Malheureusement, bien malgré moi. Nos fiançailles ont lieu la semaine prochaine et nous nous marierons à la mi-janvier. Je regrette cette décision, de toute mon âme, encore plus maintenant, maintenant que vous êtes là. Maintenant que je vous ai dans mes bras. Oh, si je pouvais retourner en arrière, effacer tout cela de mon esprit. Mais je ne le peux pas. Il me faut accepter la fatalité, il me faut…**

**\- Cathy et Heathcliff n’ont jamais été heureux… jusqu’à ce qu’ils se rejoignent dans la mort** , le coupa Zayn. **Alors, nous ne serons jamais heureux, il nous faut l’accepter. Il faut…**

 

Il se stoppa net en comprenant ce qu’il venait de dire et plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, s’empêchant de sortir de nouvelles horreurs. Il éclata soudain en sanglots, glissant entre les bras de Liam, jusqu’à se retrouver lui aussi à genoux sur le tapis, sa joue contre la sienne, trempée, tandis que leurs larmes se mélangeaient.

 

Ils venaient de comprendre tous les deux.

 

Personne ne pouvait survivre à un coup de foudre aussi brutal, à une passion aussi dévorante. Roméo et Juliette n’avaient pas résisté. Il en était de même pour les héros de leur livre préféré. Il en serait de même pour eux, ils le craignaient. Ils étaient amants tragiques de leur propre histoire, à peine entamée.

 

Personne ne pouvait survivre à un amour aussi fort. Celui dont tout le monde rêvait. Personne.

 

Mais peut-être se trompaient-ils. Leur avenir en témoignerait.

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas, je vous ai promis que ça se terminerait bien, et c'est le cas.
> 
> (déjà que je risque de me faire incendier par ma meilleure amie ce soir)
> 
> Je vous embrasse et merci ♥
> 
> Amandine.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouuuuuuur. Cela faisait fort longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit d'OS. Celui-ci promettant d'être long, j'avais eu le projet de poster la première partie comme cadeau de Noël. M'enfin, vous me connaissez maintenant, j'ai encore eu du retard, comme toujours. Voici donc cette première partie de mon nouvel/nouveau ? one-shot Ziam, inspiré de la passion folle des Hauts de Hurlevent (sans la tragédie, je vous rassure tout de suite).
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et j'espère aussi ne pas mettre dix siècles à poster les parties suivantes.
> 
> Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. ♥
> 
> Amandine.


End file.
